The invention is applicable anywhere elongated elements, for example, cables or control cables, must be quickly and simply connected to a support and released again, high lateral forces occur on the cable and high reliability against unintended loosening of the cable is supposed to exist. This can be the case, in particular, in operating cables, control cables or cables of vehicles. Such control cables, cables or operating cables generally consist of a largely pressure-resistant sheath in the longitudinal extent of the cable, which, however, is bendable across its longitudinal extent. This is generally accomplished by a steel band coiled into a tube. The coiled tube is ordinarily provided with a plastic coating, in order to avoid entry of moisture and dirt into the sheath of the cable, and to protect the steel band coil from corrosion. The sheath can also be molded with plastic. A wire, the so-called core, is ordinarily guided within the sheath, which is movable lengthwise relative to the sheath. The operating cables are used to transfer tensile or compressive forces to a limited extent, in which operating paths are transferred. Operating cables can be used to operate brakes and gearshifts of vehicles, hood releases, for throttle valve operation or clutch operation and others. Such operating cables are flexibly laid, so that forces and paths can be transferred mechanically in simple fashion even in poorly reachable locations. Ordinarily, the elongated elements are fastened by means of a snap-on fastener to the desired location in a support. Different supports are known for this purpose. The present invention describes the snap-on fastener with a retaining ring, which is connected in a support with a U-shaped recess.
A device for fastening an elongated element is known from EP 1 291 536 A1, in which the elongated element is enclosed with a central body over part of its longitudinal extent and the central body is fastened in a U-shaped holder with a radially arranged groove, according to which a spring element, which is provided with a corresponding device, engages in a recess of the holder. Since the central body of the elongated element consists essentially of one part, the elastic flange element snaps into the holder with the U-shaped recess and is fastened with it.
EP 1 114 937 B1 describes a device for fastening of an elongated body, especially a control cable sheath, to a support, in which a U-shaped recess is present, into which the support element, which encloses the sheath of the flexible cable, snaps in by means of an engagement part that has a groove. Locking occurs in additionally applied notches of the U-shaped receptacle by means of snap closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,908 A describes a U-shaped profile for a support element with a slit, which is situated on the lower end of the U-shaped profile. A fastener, which is arranged around a cable, can be pushed into it, locking occurring by means of a pin arranged laterally next to the U-shaped slit.
DE 198 40 642 C2 describes a fastening element for an operating cable that can be inserted into a U-shaped support, recesses being arranged on the upper end of the U-shaped support, in which locking of the fastening element can occur.
EP 1 026 411 B1 describes an anchoring device for anchoring an elongated component in a flat component with a slit leading to one edge with a sleeve that can be fastened axially around the elongated component and is designed with a peripheral groove. A protrusion is arranged on the flat component, which locks into a ring that can assume different positions. This solution, however, requires that the difference between the groove and the U-shaped slit be as small as possible, so that a durable connection is produced and the sleeve cannot slide relative to the slit. Bending moments on the cable in the direction toward the opening of the U-shape of the slit can lead to a situation, in which a gap forms between the sleeve and the flat component, which can result in unintended loosening of the component from the anchoring. The protrusion present on the flat component must also be overcome by additional retraction of the sleeve and therefore with a higher force during insertion of the snap-on fastener, so that the ring snaps in behind the protrusion.
The solutions existing according to the prior art have either a complicated design with a number of parts or are not very suitable for quickly and reliably fastening a snap-on fastener with a retaining ring and mechanical spring in its interior in a support with a U-shaped recess and an additional fastening capability.